Her Story
by LaChoy
Summary: Leah just knew she wouldn't be apart of it anymore. She'd make her own story. Leah POV. Breaking Dawn spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight does not belong to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, captain of the fail boat.

**Notes**: Whoa, writing Leah was hard. I don't even think I got her right. Sorry, Leah. You're too cool for this treatment.

* * *

Leah wanted to know who named a baby Renesmee.

Or who nicknamed it Nessie? Bella had been right. It was the name of a sea monster. Jacob deserved a broken nose for that beauty of a pet name.

At the moment, the mutant was playing with Jacob, who acted like he had never had so much fun before. They were just playing tag. Leah rolled her eyes and growled softly to herself.

Imprinting. It was a load of crap. She had laughed when Quil had imprinted on Claire. She had almost gone insane when she had found out Jacob imprinted on the little demon. The leech-wannabe.

It was like a fairytale gone horribly wrong.

What had happened to him wanting to kill the thing? Oh, right. As Bella had stated, Renesmee had a way of sucking you in with her cute little personality. Leah had decided she was immune. What was cute about a kid that grew up so quick? It wasn't right. It was abnormal and just wrong.

And of course, people who were on the stupid little brat's side would probably call her a hypocrite. But what did it matter? They could call her anything they wanted to. She was right and they were wrong and the world was just one big joke.

It had to be. After all, just one look at her life and Leah would have asked anybody to make any sense to it. To state the purpose of all that happened to her. She would have loved to hear it and maybe understand her own life.

Hadn't she once loved her life? Hadn't she once thought life was beautiful and the world was just oh so wonderful?

She'd been so naïve. Not knowing about the blood that flowed through her veins, forcing her to become something she didn't ask for. Not knowing the blood that flowed through Sam's veins, forcing him to break her heart. She had just been so very _dumb_.

Now she knew better.

Another loud giggle and Leah had to hold back a louder growl threatening to escape her. Jacob would hitch a little fit that she growled at his cute little Nessie.

Jacob had once understood exactly where she came from. He had known what it was like to be love somebody, but them just not loving you back. They loved somebody else, and you just weren't special enough.

Jacob had known how she felt and had begun kind of bonding with her over their woes. And Leah would admit it had felt pretty good to have that.

She'd also admit she had started to grow a soft spot for Jacob.

But not anymore. Not since he fell _victim_ to imprinting.

She really had nobody to understand her now. To understand what it was like to be the only female werewolf that seemed to exist. Rosalie could understand some of it, but if Leah had her choice, she would have moved in with Emily and Sam before she ever confided in the leech.

She would never be that bad.

Her brother and just about everybody else was, though.

There really was no place left for her in this world anymore. In La Push or Forks. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to be in it. She had once thought about going to college somewhere else, far from everybody she knew. She could still do that. Maybe find something really worth it in the world. It didn't even have to be a person. People didn't sound appealing anyway. She just wanted anything that would make her forget this madness.

Of course, she never could forget it. She was a werewolf. It was what she would be for the rest of her miserable life, unfortunately. She would always be apart of Jacob's pack. No way could she ever forget any of those minor details. But Jacob wouldn't hold it against her if she went somewhere else. If he needed her, he knew he could get a hold of her.

Another giggle and Leah sat up.

Her mom would be sad, but she had Charlie and Billy. And she was strong. And she had to understand.

She walked to the woods near the Cullen's house and phased back into her human form. She put her clothes back on quickly, right where she had left them before she changed into her wolf form.

Where she would go, she wasn't sure. She'd just do the corny thing and go where her heart told her where to go. Maybe it was a little risky taking a chance on a thing that had failed her before, but there weren't many options. Besides, she wasn't a little girl. She could take care of herself.

"Jacob? I'm off."

Jacob looked to her, as did perfect little Renesmee. Leah ignored the kid and kept her stare on Jacob.

"Okay then, Leah. See ya later."

He understood what she was saying and she began walking home. She didn't want to run, she just wanted to walk and think. Maybe make up some semblance of a plan. Say good-bye to some people who deserved it. Then she'd run. Letting her instincts lead her to some place better.

All she knew was that she wasn't going to keep living in this screwed up story any longer. She'd make up her own. She smirked and walked just a bit faster.

Her story would be better than everybody else's. She'd make sure of that.


End file.
